Unconditional love
by SLRamyandbabyjohn
Summary: Here she was 15 years old & pregnant. Here he was just a 16 year old guy trying to change from the bad boy to a father in just 3 months. Is he ready to change for his son? & is she ready to become a mother?


_** Unconditional love**_

_"Hey guys I have been completely obsessed with The secret life of the teenager!" I know allot of people are rooting for Ben and Amy, but I am a die hard Ricky and Amy fan so you won't find any Ben and Amy fics here so look somewhere else. " Anyway in this story Amy is 6 months pregnant and is still going out with Ben...... For now this story starts right after the father and the son episode ! So read and review. A/N I don't own any of these characters or the show Brenda Hampton does._

_ Ashley._

* * *

CHAPTER 1 INTRO.

(AMY'S POV)

"I can feel the kicking and the moving around in my stomach. It feels like the beat of a loud drum, it feels really weird at times but I don't mind it sometimes it actually feels nice i don't know why but it just does for some reason. I mean can you believe it I'm 15 years old way to young to be carrying a live human in my stomach! I was walking down the hallway when I felt a pain in my stomach.

Amy: OW WW!

"Just then Ben with his friends Alice and Henry walked up to Amy with concern."

Ben: Amy whats wrong is it the baby?

Amy: I don't know it just really hurts.

Ben: Lets take you to the nurse.

"Then Amy's pain was slowly going away."

Amy: No I feel fine the pain is gone now.

Ben looked at me unsure and said "are you sure Amy? I quickly nodded my head." Yes I feel perfectly fine now. Ben was still unsure but believed her anyway. Okay well I'll see you later I have to go to class Amy I love you. I looked hesitant at him. "Me too." I don't know why I never tell Ben i love him I just think we started saying it a little to soon, besides I don't even know if i really feel that way about him we have only been dating for 4 months. I don't know I don't think I feel anything anymore besides this baby inside me.

* * *

(RICKY'S POV)

I can't believe I am so stupid! I got Amy pregnant and i feel so guilty for doing this to her. It's weird, every girl i have slept with have been the same besides Amy. I act all gentelman like and shit and then have sex with them. I know i did that with amy. But after i felt some sort of guilt for putting her in that situation. From the very begining Amy wasn't like the other girls i try to tell myself. She is diffrent a good kind. She is Special. I was at my locker getting my drum sticks for practice when Adrian walked up to me all flrty and seductive.

Adrian: Hey wanna come over tonight?

I can admit it i do like having sex with Adrian. Sex is just what I do. It's who I am. I look at her and smirk, "I'll call you tonight and then stop over maybe."

Adrian: You better.

She was really annoying sometimes. But hey I like having sex with her so i'll deal with it for now. Then she left. I was just getting ready to go to band practice when i saw Amy walking down the corrider with her instrument in her hand. I could tell she was struggling, maybe I should help her. No she'll probably reject me like those other times I tryed to help her. Something was diffrent though she looked in pain and tired. I saw her walk over to her locker right near the band room and hold onto it. I ran over to her. "Amy are you okay?" She looked at me with tears in her eyes. " Its the baby somethings wrong." Just then she dropped her instrument and almost fell over but I caught her in time. " Amy its okay i got you I comforted her. She was crying in pain. " Ricky the baby." I looked at her concerned. "he'll be fine I won't let anything happen to him I promise." I could tell she was scared I was to. " Amy I'm going to bring you to the hospital okay?" She then looked at me with wide eyes. " No it's to early the baby can't be born now he won't make it." She was crying. God I hated it when she cryed. " Hey Shhhh everything is going to be fine come here. She looked scared but not of me of losing our son. She started crying uncontrolably so I lifted her in my arms and went as fast as i could to my car. So what if we were missing band practice I had to get her to the hospital. She looked at me with teary eyes. " Ricky I'm scared what if.. I cut her off " it's going to be okay Amy I'm not going to let anything happen to our son I promise you. She hissed in pain and grabbed my hand. " RICKKYYY IT HURTS !!" I hated seeing her like this so I pulled over the car and took her head in my hands. " Amy I know I let you down and i used you for sex but I do want to be involved with our son no matter what. She looked at me " I know you do Thats why I decided to keep the baby." I looked at her with wide eyes. " Really I thought you were putting him up for adoption?" She let go of my hand. " I was but I don't know if I can. "I don't want to" It's been about 5 minutes and Amy hasn't complained about having any pain yet. " Amy is the pain gone." She looked at me strangely. " Yeah I'm fine now. I looked at her still really worried. "Thats weird." She laughed. " Yeahh I was probably on my feet to much." I laughed to. It was good talking to Amy about our son without fighting. Wait a minute shes keeping the baby! what am I going to do I'm not ready to be a father. Well I least i don't think I am. I can't believe in just 3 months I am going to be a father. Amy looked at me with tired eyes. " You know I think the baby missed you?" I looked at her. " Why would you say that?" She looked down at her stomach. " Because whenever your around he kicks. I looked at her with wide eyes. " He's kicking now?" She nodded. " You wanna feel?" I looked at her shocked. She grabbed my hand and put it on her stomach. I felt a kick. Our son kicked. " Wow this is amazing." She put her hand over mine. "Yeah he really likes you. It's like he knows your here and that your his daddy." Right when she said that I teared up. " Amy I'm sorry fro everything I put you through." She started to cry. " Don't be i'ts not all your fault. It's not like I said no. Then she looked at me intensevely "It's not like I didn't want to." I looked at her. Wait did she just say she wanted to? Did she enjoy that time at band camp. I just realized my hand is still on her stomach. There it is again the kick. I looked down and whispered. " I love you." he kicked again.

_THANK YOU FOR READING!_

_I LEFT YOU OFF WITH SOME WHAT OF A CLIFFY! i WILL PROBABLY UPDATE EITHER TOMORROW OR THE NEXT DAY. IF NOT THEN SOON!_

_R&R!_

_COMING UP NEXT CHAPTER._

_RICKY & AMY GROW CLOSER WHILE BEN AND AMY GROW FAR APART!_

_THE BABY WILL BE COMINGG IN THE LATER CHAPTERS. YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE !_

_Ashley._


End file.
